93_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
The game can be pretty confusing when you first start, giving no instructions whatsoever. The first thing you need to do is (obviously) create your character. 'Creating a Character' The first thing to do when creating a new character is to type "new". The website should ask you for your desired username, this is case sensitive and be careful as it cannot be changed later! Next, it should ask you for your desired password, again it is case sensitive and cannot be changed later! The second step is to choose your character's stats! The game gives you 3 options to invest your stat points in Strength, Health, and Agility. When you first join you get 18 stat points. 'What do these stats do?' Strength: Every 5 or so stat points invested in this will grant you 1 more strike dmg and 1 more dmg absorb. Health: Grants you more health for each stat point invested in this, pretty simple. Agility: Increases your accuracy and dodging. You earn 2 stat points every time you level up. 'Best Choices' For new players, it is best to invest your stat points in Health or Agility. After you are finished using your stat points, type "quit" you will be taken into the realm. Once you have done this you should type 'help' for a list of commands, note that most can be shortened down to the first or first and second letter. 'EXP Farming for Beginners:' A list of monsters is on the Enemies Page At level 1, it is recommended to kill the rabid monkey located 2 spaces west of town square. At level 2, you should be able to fight evil squirrel located 3 spaces north of town square, and vagrant located 2-3? spaces east of town square. At around level 4 or 5 it's a good idea to venture out more, try going south of the monkey to fight the thug and 3 monkeys. Keep in mind that dying will NOT bring you down levels and only reduce your current exp by about 10% and make you drop some of your money and one item. 'How do I level up?' In order to level up, go 1 space south from the Town Square and type "Train". You should get a message saying you leveled up. After that, type "Editstats" and it will take you to a screen were you can add stat points to your stats. A good thing to remember is that training to level up does not consume EXP it only increases the amount needed to level up again. What does strength do? It doesn't seem to have an effect. This is because unlike health or agility stats, strength stats don't have an immediate effect on your strike dmg or dmg absorb, it only increases those after (about) every 5 stat points invested in strength. It is good to note, however, that different weapons can increase or decrease your strike dmg, meaning its not stuck as is. 'Finally, join the community!' When you want to, feel free to join the community! We welcome new players (but reserve the right to mess with you) and would be delighted to have you join anytime. Ask anyone in the discord for an invite link when you are online or simply use this one: Invite . The owner of the discord is Parodoxjk (Fandom: Parodoxjk) and admins are Razakekeketh (Fandom: OnzeeOwO) and True_Fork. Category:All pages